moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Świt Chaosu: Malal
UWAGA: ''Przed zapoznaniem się z opowiadaniem Vulausa przejrzyj najpierw to i to.~ Przemek0980 Jeżeli nie ogarniasz o co chodzi z świtem chaosu to przeczytaj to http://pl.wh40k.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos i to http://pl.wh40k.wikia.com/wiki/Bogowie_Chaosu ~ WasieG Zabił go… Zabił z zimną krwią… Zabił osobę, którą miłował jak syna… W imię czego? W imię zniszczenia jakiejś nic nie znaczącej rasy? Po co to wszystko? Czemu jego przyjaciel protestował? Tak! Tak, to przez niego, to była jego wina! Nie musiał ich tworzyć, nie musiał kochać! Nie, to przecież nie prawda, on o tym wie… On wie… Tak samo jak niegdyś, tak i teraz był bezsilny… Tak samo czuł winę za śmierć najbliższych… Śmierć zawsze przyjdzie, czas się dla niej nie liczy. Teraz zostały mu zimne skały wymiaru G4DD93, nic więcej, tutaj nawet światło jest tylko legendą, nawet ciepła tu niema. Czemu tu nie ma gwiazd? Czemu nie ma tu życia, czy taki jest los wszechświata? Ciemność? Nagle wstał i z gniewem uderzył w pobliską skałę, która rozsypała się na drobne odłamki, które odleciały w pustkę. Czuł nienawiść, wewnętrzny gniew na samego siebie, taki sam bezsilny gniew jak podczas tamtych mrocznych dni. I tak samo jak wtedy usłyszał głos… - ''Pamiętasz jak upadłeś na kolana, przeklinając przez łzy Upadłego? - Znów ty? Myślałem, że sczezłeś w odmętach osnowy. -'' Tak łatwo mnie pokonać się nie da. To nas łączy, obaj się nie poddajemy! I nic nam nie straszne.'' - Poza chęcią zemsty nic nas nie łączy! I nawet owa zemsta wobec różnych jest wymierzona. -'' Upadłego chcesz zniszczyć, to fakt. Ja teraz, tak zresztą jak wtedy z pomocą przybywam. Udzielę jej jednak, nie za darmo…'' Spojrzał podejrzliwie w mrok, dostrzec chciał Wygnanego, lecz tylko dwoje białych ślepi dostrzegł. - Ukarz się najpierw, chce przypomnieć sobie twą plugawą twarz, Piąty Bogu, Władco Szaleństwa i Terroru. - Nadal dumny jesteś, tak jak niegdyś, lecz teraz widzę, że nienawiść czujesz, na siebie samego gniew. Bestia wysunęła z cienia swe oszpecone, gadzie lico. Czaszka jego w miejscach kilku przez skórę przebijała się, róg jeden złamany, lecz w oczach dalej widać chęć zemsty na bogach i szaleństwo wiekuiste na jakie został przez samego siebie skazany. Wciąż jednak czeka, aż zemstę mógł będzie wypełnić i jako jedyne prawdziwe bóstwo na zwłokach rywali w osnowie zasiądzie. - Po cóż ci jestem potrzebny w twych rozgrywkach przeciw bytom osnowy skierowanych, skoro nawet wpływu na nią nie mam? -'' Byli oni na tyle głupi, że wkroczyli na ten świat. Lecz my… Lecz ja i ty możemy ich teraz z łatwością pokonać, jak za dawnych czasów walczyć ramię w ramię będziemy! Lecz tym razem nic nas nie powstrzyma…'' - Ja wiem czym ta współpraca się zakończy, ty znów uciekniesz i znów na pastwę losu mnie zostawisz! Bestia rykiem szaleńczym się zaniosła! Ni to śmiech, ni to gniew. -'' Nie tym razem, nie gdy mi na zwycięstwie zależy bardziej iż na twoim życiu! Ten świat mnie nie obchodzi, ciebie również, czyż nie?'' Zacisnął pięści, cóż znaczą dla niego życia tych istot? Nic! Lecz mogą ich duszę dać mu moc! Moc Nieśmiertelnego bytu! Tak… Tego tylko potrzebował by pozbyć się Upadłego, by zająć jego miejsce. Teraz ta potęga jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, jego ręki, wystarczy jeden gest… Bestia uśmiecha się złowieszczo, obnaża swe kły. Widzi jego chęć zemsty, jego wewnętrzną nienawiść, gniew duszony zbyt długo. -'' Bądź Chaosem! Walcz z Chaosem!'' - Nie w imię twoje! Lecz dla własnej zemsty! Ty mi tylko pomożesz, będziesz mym ostrzem, ja tobą będę kierował! Dam ci te wszystkie dusze, zemstę ci dam, oni spłoną! Szaleńczym śmiechem zaniósł się człowiek chwytając bestię za pysk. Spojrzał jej z szyderczym uśmiechem w oczy. - Zabijaj kultystów! Zmiażdż Niepodzielnych! Wiesz co robić, zasiej strach w ich sercach, wszystkie chwyty dozwolone! O tak… - Sam rady sobie nie dam, z tobą będzie dużo łatwiej, lecz jak braci przekonam wszyscy pokonani zostaną! Khorna rozszarpiemy! Tzeentcha oskórujemy! Slaanesha zbezcześcimy! A Nurgle w końcu zgnije! -'' Jest jedna osoba na tej planecie, która jest cierniem w ich oku. Może się nam przydać, przynajmniej na razie… Każdy kto przeciw nim z nami jest!'' - I nastanie porządek, czy tak? - Oczywiście, porządek nastanie taki jaki był zanim nastali Fałszywi Bogowie. Obaj zaśmiali się donośnie po czym człowiek zniknął w portalu, a bestia wskoczyła za nim… *** Konklawe zebrane… Bracia dyskutują, nie ma wszystkich, dawno wszystkich nie było… Jeden się podnosi. Jedyny z szaleństwem w oczach i mówi, że innego wyjścia jak zaufać bestii nie ma. Nagle bestia wpada do pomieszczenia! Tłumaczyć się zaczyna… Tłumaczy długo i spokojnie. Tłumaczy wszystko co planuje, wszystko co się dzieje on omawia. Na koniec swe imię wyjawia: Malal. Czterech go usłuchało, czterech mu zaufało: Anioł, Upiór, Prorok i Szaleniec. Dołączył do nich również Kronikarz, pierwszy spośród nich i ostatni spośród wybranych. Ślepiec protestuje, słuchają go Bliźniacy i Szermierz również za nim. Lecz bestia potężniejsza, upadli zbyt liczni. Zbiec zmuszony ucieka z ostatnimi sobie wiernymi. Błąd popełnił, błąd jego wielki. Bez potrzeby zabić chciał niewinnych, teraz karę ponosi. Gdzież teraz zbiec? Wszędzie wilki, wszędzie zło… Iść on może teraz w jedno miejsce, do Twórcy, o przebaczenie prosić, do winy się przyznać… Lecz czy aby nie za późno już jest? *** Kronikarz pościgu zabronił. Nikt się go nie podjął nawet, los tamtych i tak jest nie ważny. Ważne aby Wroga Czwórki odnaleźć i do pomocy nakłonić… Patrzy on w lustro… Widzi człowieka. Nie tak wyglądać syn zemsty powinien! Nie myśląc wiele mówi do Malala: - Uczyń ty mnie postrachem żyjących! I już bestia się bierze do pracy. Rogi zakrzywione mu doprawia, szczęki słabe, kościane na metal zmienia. Metalem również ciało jego wzmacnia i na dwa kolory maluje: Biel i Czerń. Kontrast owy chaos i ład symbolizuje. Zawsze chaos sprowadzi ład, zwłaszcza, gdy pozostanie tylko jeden… Przemiana zakończona, teraz jest to nie człowiek, a bestia z człowieka uczyniona. Malal oddala się natomiast by pozostałych pozmieniać i sztuczne twory w demony przeobrazić… - Teraz jestem Chaosem! Zniszczę ja Chaos i wybiję jego wyznawców! Spaczenie nigdy już więcej nie tknie świata… - Rzeź niewinnych sprowadzisz! Nic nie zyskasz, lecz możesz się pobawić! - Kto to rzekł? Pojawia się nagle przed nim malutki człowieczek w przestrzeni się unoszący. - Moje to słowa, jestem rozsądkiem. - Skoroś rozsądek, to gdzie jest szaleństwo? - Tutaj jestem, tego głupca nie słuchaj, on bredzi. Zdaj się na mnie, ja ci dam potęgę prawdziwą! Stworek drugi z głowy jego zeskakuje. Ten jednak skrzywiony, szpetny i nazbyt ruchliwy. - Ja słuchał was obu będę, gdyż i rozsądek jak również szaleństwo w życiu potrzebne. Bez nich nuda jak również niebezpieczeństwo na człowieka czyhają. -My przeciw wszystkim! -O tak… - Jest nas tylko garstka! - I co? - Nie dla Malala, lecz dla samej zemsty zgnieciemy Fałszywych Bogów! Rzucił na zakończenie przekomarzań Rozsądku i Szaleństwa człowiek… Nie, już nie człowiek! Czempion Malala… thumb|left|344px Kategoria:Świt Chaosu Kategoria:Opowiadania